


Sweet Things

by orphan_account



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: Community: femslash11, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-18
Updated: 2011-08-18
Packaged: 2017-10-22 19:27:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/241694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kono arrests a certain PI and before too long, something blossoms between them. (For Femslash11)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Things

**Author's Note:**

  * For [templemarker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/templemarker/gifts).



“I’m telling you, you’ve got the wrong girl,” the suspect says.

“Really?” Kono rolls her eyes. “Then why were you stalking the victim?”

“Look, I’m a licensed PI. I was hired by his wife to follow him and see if he was cheating. You can ask her. But look, I actually might have dug up some information about the murderer after the news broke. I can help you.”

“Sure thing,” Kono says. “I bet you’ll be a big help, haole.”

“You can call me Veronica.”

After they solve the case, Kono looks at the other woman. She’s petite, as tiny around the waist as Kono is herself, with the most uniquely beautiful face Kono has ever seen. As Kono goes to open the door, Veronica catches her wrist.

“Are you hungry?” Veronica asks. Kono is suddenly starving for more than just food.

“Do you like shave ice? It’s not very filling but…”

Veronica’s smile is a brilliant white flash. “I like sweet things.”

 

  
*********   


 

Veronica tastes like sweet fruity lip gloss, the kind Kono used to wear when she was a teen, and the Jack and Coke she downed at the bar and _girl_. Kono’s mouth still tastes like lime and tequila and salt. You wouldn’t think it would be a good combination but the flavors blend perfectly.

After getting shave ice, they went to a bar Kono knows, a chill place where nobody looked twice when Veronica put her hand on Kono’s thigh while they were talking.

Now Veronica has Kono backed up against a wall in the bathroom, mouths open, pushing Kono’s legs open with small, insistent hands, pushing herself into the open space with all the velocity of a missile.

“I’m not gay,” Kono says as Veronica pushes aside the strap of her tank top and kisses her shoulder. “I like men.”

“Me, too,” Veronica murmurs, her breath ticklish and hot on Kono’s skin. “And women.”

“Don’t tell Chin,” Kono says. Steve was so impressed with Veronica’s detective skills that Kono is pretty sure she’ll have an offer to join the team within a week, so the worry isn’t unfounded.

Veronica’s hands slide up under the bottom of Kono’s shirt, warm and soft and sure. “Don’t worry,” she says. “Your secret’s safe with me.”

 

  
*********   


 

Veronica and Kono are working undercover as strippers, much to the entire team’s amusement. They practice a double routine in Kono’s bedroom, taking off each other’s schoolgirl outfits and making out to the beat of “I Kissed a Girl.”

“This is ridiculous,” Kono says, “and I hate this song.”

“Yes, but you look so hot,” Veronica says, bending to roll down Kono’s white knee high socks. She drops a kick kiss on Kono’s knee. “And I do like kissing girls. Especially you.”  
Kono’s breath catches in her throat for a second. “Are you kissing any other girls?”

Veronica stands up, takes Kono’s face in her hands. “No.”

“What about boys?”

“No.” Veronica kisses her, soft and simple and almost chaste. “Are you kissing anyone else?”

“No,” Kono says, staring into those gorgeous hazel eyes.

“Do you want to?”

“No.”

Veronica kisses her again, pushing her backwards onto the bed, tongue sliding between Kono’s lips as they move. Kono lands on the mattress with a soft thud, Veronica on top of her, breathless.

“Me neither.”

 

  
*********   


 

Kono and Chin are in the car, driving back to Five-0 after averting a bomb threat. Kono reaches for the radio, turns the music off, and takes a deep breath.

“There’s something I have to tell you, cuz,” she says.

“Oh?” Chin looks away from the road briefly, raising an eyebrow at her.

“I think…” The words are stuck in her throat, gagging her. “I’m in love with a woman.”

There’s silence for what feels like the longest thirty seconds of Kono’s life.

“Is that all?” Chin finally says. “No big deal, cuz. I already knew.”

“What? You did?” Kono is trying to process his matter-of-fact tone, his lack of surprise. “How?”

“You and Veronica aren’t as sneaky as you think. You wore her shirt about a week after she started working with us. Plus, I walked past your office one night after everyone else was gone, and let’s just say Veronica’s not exactly quiet.”

“Oh.” Kono is blushing now. “So you’re cool with it?”

Chin reaches over, puts his big hand over hers. He smiles at her and it hits her right in her gut, full and loving and accepting. “Of course I’m cool with it, Kono. It’s who you are and I love you. That simple. And Veronica… she’s pretty amazing, too.”

Kono’s blinking back tears. “Aloha au iā ‘oe.” He squeezes her hand. “And I love her, too. Thank you.”

 

  
*********   


 

Veronica is still asleep when Kono wakes up. Kono doesn’t awaken her girlfriend, just watches her face, eyes closed, a strand of blonde hair stuck to the side of her face. Kono reaches out and pushes it aside. “Aloha kakahiaka,” she whispers.

Veronica opens her eyes. “Good morning to you, too. Have you been watching me?” she asks.

“Maybe,” Kono says. “Do you mind?”

Veronica leans forward and kisses her. “No. It’s a little creepy, maybe, but I like creepy.”

“You would,” Kono says and starts kissing down the pale column of Veronica’s neck. “How about this? Do you like this?”

“Yes,” Veronica replies and Kono kisses her way down her lover’s body. Veronica makes humming little sounds of pleasure as Kono’s lips tease and taste, lick and bite.

“You know what?” Kono lifts her head from Veronica’s left breast.

“No,” Veronica groans. “And I don’t want to know right now. Less talking, more licking.”

“Just give me a second,” Kono says. “This is important. I just wanted to tell you… well, I love you. And I’ve never been this happy before in my life.”

“Me too, baby. Who could have known when you arrested me that we would end up like this?”

“Nobody. But maybe I should have guessed.” Kono puts her head back down, swiping her tongue over Veronica’s rosy nipple and her hands reach down to move the sheets aside and grip Veronica’s thighs. And then they don’t talk for a while.


End file.
